


一小片曼彻斯特

by Thalia084



Category: Manchester By The Sea (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalia084/pseuds/Thalia084
Summary: Patrick的一次短暂探望。
Relationships: Patrick Chandler/Lee Chandler
Kudos: 1





	一小片曼彻斯特

有一天晚上，李回家的时候，发现帕特里克在门口等他。

“你应该给我打电话的。”李掏出手机。

“你没有接。”

“……没电了。”李打开门。帕特里克默默跟在他的身后。李颇费周折地租到了他想要的那种房子：一间卧室，一间储物间。帕特里克拧开储物间的门往里看了看，货物架塞得乱七八糟，一卷卫生纸掉在了沙发上。不过沙发堪称整洁。

“那么，你最近过得怎么样？”

“我十七岁了。”

他们同时开口。然后李说：“我记得是下星期。”

“是下星期。但是杰米周五过生日，十岁，我们就一起吃了蛋糕。没必要连续庆祝。”帕特里克耸耸肩。他把背包扔在地上。“我自己——”

“你自己开车来的？”李意识到。

“对。”帕特里克耸肩，“只是来看看你，乔吉让我，你知道，看看你的死活。”

“这顺序可不对……你就，做任何你想做的。也别打破任何东西。我要去冲个澡，披萨电话在冰箱上。”

李从侄子身边绕过去，走进卫生间。天，他闻起来就像曼彻斯特。他想。

乔从来不会不请自来，他很好，是个关心弟弟的好哥哥，但照顾儿子总会占据他的大多数时间。然后他就可以饶过李，让他喘口气。帕特里克怎么回事？年轻人闲来晃去，他的乐队和女朋友们呢？他去不了大学的……他不上大学。也好，他不会再离开曼彻斯特。李就游荡在波士顿，做李，而不是一个钱德勒。他关掉淋浴，推开门，帕特里克脱得只剩一条内裤。“我也要洗。”

“你有干净的衣服吗？”

“没有。随便给我拿件体恤。”

“内裤？”

“我不记得了，你去我包里找一找。”

“我下楼给你买条新的。”

李的头发在往下滴水，帕特里克看着他。

“怎么了？”

“你不打算给我个建议吗？”帕特里克说，“下次来的时候记得做好准备，之类的。”

李从喉咙里滚出一个音节。帕特里克判断：“你根本不想我来。”

“不是真的。”

“你骗不过我。”冷，帕特里克抱着肩膀，撞开挡在面前的叔叔，他捡起脏衣服往身上套，“我走了。我不会再自讨没趣了。天，我还以为你说的是真的，我以为你希望我来的。”

“我当然希望。”

“你甚至不能看我的眼睛！”帕特里克穿着毛衣，光着两条腿转过身来，冒着怒气看着李。李是个角落里的人，帕特里克这么觉得，虽然实际上他站在走廊中间，离墙角远得很，但他是一个角落里的人，并且什么都不说。帕特里克听人说过李在警局里的事，拔了一把枪准备自杀，装装样子，到处找茬，他为了父亲的葬礼回家的那阵子也打过架，帕特里克都懒得问。帕特里克自己打架从来不输。而李就像个粗制滥造的地雷，你会被他埋伏，他却只能炸掉他自己。窒息。

“别这样。”李眨了一下眼。“出什么事了？”

“什么事？”

“你会感冒的。去洗澡吧，我带吃的上来。”李说，“你和女朋友分手了吗？还是其他什么？我不觉得你会突然过来。”

“你为什么会这么想？”帕特里克把衣服重新脱掉。“算了，我想吃薯条。”

李回来的时候帕特里克坐在被子里，身上穿着一件蓝色套头衫，里面有一层短绒，穿起来很舒服。他把东西交给他。“所以。”他想了想，“你打算待多久？”

“一阵子。”

“学校已经放假了吗？”

“没有。我不想去了。”

李叹口气：“我是不是该给乔吉打电话？”

“他知道我来你这里。”帕特里克看了看手，又说，“我们吵架了。”

“当然。”

“他希望我去上大学。我拿到了一个全奖，冰球，你知道的。”

“真不错。”李说，“你为什么不去？”

“我不想去。我喜欢待在曼彻斯特。所以我跟他吵架，我说连我爸爸都不会管我这个。他说现在他才是我爸爸。然后他跟我道歉。我开车出来了。”

“天啊。”李用掌心搓了搓眼睛。“帕特，你知道的。”

“我知道。我只是不想离开……曼彻斯特。”

李恨这个词。他所想要的全部不过是离开曼彻斯特而已。李打开啤酒，坐到椅子上，因为床被帕特里克占了。他的床上现在就摆着一小片曼彻斯特。天！

“你永远都不会离开曼彻斯特的。”李的声音变轻了。

帕特里克抬起头，看着他的叔叔。“你是这么认为的，不是吗？”他想起最后一次和李出海的那天，他忍不住告诉李：“我不想你走。”他的叔叔表现得爱莫能助，好像有什么不可抵挡的力量把他隔绝在曼彻斯特之外，让他无法回来。而帕特里克不敢离开。

“你难道想要变成我这样吗？”李歇斯底里。

“就好像我有得选一样！”帕特里克吼回去，他年轻，他的愤怒源源不断，“你知道我会变成你，我爸爸指望我来拯救你，连死后他还要为你操心。而你只知道拒绝所有一切。”帕特里克发抖地指着李，“你为什么还不自杀，这样我就有理由解决我自己了。”

“所以你知道。”李说，“我甚至都不能自杀。”

那天夜里他们做了爱，帕特里克一直在哭，他们随时濒临崩溃。“你让我想起我哥哥。”李背对着帕特里克，他陷入了很久之前的回忆，乔令他感到安全，乔总是可以搞定一切。帕特里克把眼泪弄到了李的肩膀上，他努力放平气息，告诉叔叔，“现在你是我唯一的家了。”

“你应该去上大学。要是你问我的话。”

“好吧。”

“好的。”

“我或许会再来的。我会提前打电话。”帕特里克说，“你知道我爱你，对吧？”

“谢谢，帕特。”

END


End file.
